Research accomplishments of this project include: 1) This project allows us to study the largest cohort of patients with ALPS, one of the first genetic disorders of immunedysregulation. ALPS natural history study based on follow up of these patients over 20 yeas has been completed and a manuscript summarizing the critical features of the clinical and molecular pathogenesis in 150 patients with ALPS-FAS with a median followup of 13 years has been published as a plenary paper in an eminent hematological journal (Blood. 2014 Mar 27;123(13):1989-99). This included the validation of novel biomarkers of disease activity such as increased serum Vitamin B12 levels as well as establishing new modes of treatment for the disorder. Study of ALPS has elucidated the role of fas mediated apoptosis in lymphocyte homeostasis and lymphoma genesis. 2)This project has also led to identifying new genetic causes of ALPS like disorders by identification of mutations affecting RAS pathway in 14 patients, otherwise known as Ras Associated Leukoproliferative Disorder (RALD) : RALD: Patients with this ALPS like syndrome caused by somatic mutations in NRAS and KRAS are currently classified separately as ALPS related apoptosis disorders. These patients with somatic NRAS and KRAS mutations present with autoimmune phenomena, massive splenomegaly, modest lymphadenopathy and normal or only marginally elevated TCR alpha/beta+ DNT cells. Their lymph node histopathology is also not typical of ALPS-FAS. Additionally, these patients show abnormalities of the myeloid compartment, with chronic persistent monocytosis, mimicking juvenile myelomonocytic leukemia (JMML) in otherwise asymptomatic young patients. (Blood 2015 Apr 30;125(18):2753-8). 3) With support from NCBI we have implemented a web based publication of the existing databases of pathogenic FAS mutations, by far the commonest cause of ALPS, which is publicly available and can be used for diagnostic help by referring to NCBI NIH ALPS website <http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/lovd/home.php?select_db=FAS>. We are also continuing our efforts to streamline the techniques of apoptosis assay by evaluating Fas mediated cell death and cell survival with serum starvation in lymphocyte and monocyte subsets so that these test procedures can be readily adapted in more clinical laboratories for patient evaluation in ALPS and RALD respectively. 4) Continued search for new genetic mutations in the subgroup of patients with ALPS and undetermined genetic defects using emerging genomic and cell biology tools. Currently a large group of patients with unknown molecular etiologies are being subjected to whole exome DNA sequencing and analysis. Some novel immunedysregulatory syndromes are identified leading to validation of novel candidate genes and therapeutic targets such as pathogenic variants in the CTLA4 and PI3Kinase gene family. 5) Currently we are enrolling patients for a study to assess the safety and efficacy of a targeted small molecule, CDZ173 in patients with APDS/PASLI (Activated phosphoinositide 3-kinase delta syndrome/ p110-activating mutation causing senescent T cells, lymphadenopathy and immunodeficiency).